Take me away
by CLAMP-yuuko
Summary: Contains spoilers for the recent Tsubasa chapitres. Kurogane said that if Fay wants to die that much, he will kill him. Now Fay has woken up and wants Kurogane to fulfill his promise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters.**

Take me away

You said you would do it. I have waited for my wish to be fulfilled. I have felt feelings of sorrow so many times before. However, the greatest pain is leaving those who are precious to you.

_The setting sun reflected its rays upon the blade of the sword. A deep color of red swept across the ninja's face. His sword lay steady in his hands, his breath heavy._

_He could feel the blade move in his hands. He looked at the man in front of him. His body cringed of pain made by his sword. Every time the man gasped, Kurogane felt the blade move, tremble. Every contraction of the man's stomach, he felt in his hands, through the blade of his sword deep within the man whose blond hair covered his eyes. _

_The blond man held the blade of the sword with both hands, blood curling its way through his fingers. The blade had gone right through his stomach and pierced out from his back. The man sat on his knees shaking; sweat dripping from his face along with dark red blood._

_Kurogane could not count how many times he had killed someone. How many times he had seen people die at his sword. Watched the life flicker in the eyes of the ones who's life he had taken. How many times he had seen the last bit of life leave their eyes, the empty bodies falling to the ground with a silent thump. Still this time was different. The pain of the man standing in front of him, feeling the pain of death, a pain the ninja felt too._

_The blond man slowly looked upwards. The locks of his fluffy hair fell aside and revealed a blue eye bathed in red sunrays._

"You said you would do it," Fay said looking right at Kurogane. "Please do as you said."

Kurogane looked at the wizard, not knowing what to answer nor do. The look upon the magician's face was hard to read. His eyes flickered with sadness, fear and anger. Kurogane could not tell witch one of those feelings who were the strongest at the moment. However, the ninja knew one thing, the mask was gone, no smiles hiding his feelings, no teasing, just one blue eye fixed upon him.

"You said: Until then, stay alive," Fay walked closer to the ninja. "I have stayed alive" His nose almost touching Kuroganes. "Now fulfil your promise to me" The magicians breath swept across Kuroganes face like a light breeze bringing feelings of sadness upon those touched.

The ninja did not move. He looked at the black eye patch. It was the only thing on the pale wizard not illuminated by the sunlight. It absorbed everything. Every feeling of warmth, every feeling of happiness.

Then he felt the hand of the wizard holding his hand. The hand touching his as cold as ice. The magician placed the ninja's rough hand on the tilt of his sword and pressed it around it. Kurogane saw that one feeling had arisen in Fay's eyes. The feeling of sadness. Although his face was filled with determination, his eyes said something else. You can read him like an open book, this man that is an expert on hiding behind a mask, when he lets you see what is under, Kurogane thought feeling the cold hand holding his with a strength he had never felt from a man before.

The ninja watched as little tears formed as crystals, filled the magician's eye. Building up slowly, like a wall of water ready to be unleashed. "Please" Fay's voice weak and fragile, like it would brake into tiny pieces at any moment. Kurogane was afraid. Afraid he would let his emotions take control of his body. The voice hurt Kurogane like a spear through his heart. Once again, the wizard said "Please" tears started spilling down his pale cheeks. Once again, the heart of the ninja cringed in pain. "Please" Fay held the shirt of the ninja with both his hands. His face now filled with crystal tears. He buried his face in the ninja's chest sobbing. Little silent sounds of desperation escaping his trembling lips.

Kurogane lifted his hands and lay them upon the trembling Fay, then pulled him closer. Gently he whispered in his ear "If that is what you want."

_The blue eye was filled with pain and tears. Little streams of blood running from his mouth. His eye filled with the life of a kind and loving man, one of the greatest men Kurogane had ever known. It was the life of a man that deserved a life filled with love and happiness. A life that should have been treasured by all who knew him. _

_Kurogane pulled his sword out off Fay that was kneeling on the ground shaking with pain. A small gasp escaped his blood-covered lips as the sword came out of his pain-filled body._

_Kurogane looked into the eyes of the magician. He watched as the light slowly faded. Like it flowed away to some distant place. To a place he could not return from ever again. Fay stopped trembling, his eyes almost empty with the light of the living. His face deserted of the smiles he so often had worn. His mouth not speaking the usual teasing words to the ninja. Then with his last beat of the heart, his last breath, he spoke two words looking into the eyes of the ninja: "Thank you"_

_Then the magician fell forwards, his hands trying to catch the fall but they where to weak to hold up his weight. They collapsed under him, his face against the ground, his blond hair blowing slightly in the breeze, carrying the words of a beloved person that was now no more._

**A/N: Reviews will be much appreciated. I wanted to write about what could happen when Fay wakes up. Kurogane said that if Fay wanted to die so badly, he would kill him. Then he said "Until then live." I really hope this does not happen. Thanks for reading my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Whispers in the night

The sun makes me happy. When their ray touches my skin, I am filled with new hope. It warms my wounded heart. What is there to live for now? When there is no sunrise anymore…

Kurogane looked at the magician lying lifeless on the ground. The sunrays danced upon him, as if they wanted him to wake up from a deep sleep. The magician's blond hair moving slightly in the wind as always. There was no chance in the world. There was no hope, that Kurogane would ever see Fay smile again. Hear his voice calling him stupid names; hear him meowing when he was drunk. There was no more Fay in this world. Then he heard footsteps behind him. He froze. Slowly he turned around and saw Sakura running towards him. It was too late to hide.

Her eyes met his blade first. A blood splattered blade. Dark red crimson stains covered it like paint. The blood of the wizard still travelling down the ninja's sword. Where the blade met the ground there was a pool of red. Sakura didn't seem to understand, a confused look met Kuroganes. Then she looked down.

Her eyes travelled from Kuroganes sad eyes to the shape of a man at his feet. She recognized the tall lanky man at once. The smile was gone, but still she could see it was him laying there like a rag doll, his face against the ground. She ran towards Fay, tears covering her eyes. She knelt beside the lifeless body and wept. Then she reached out for the magician's head, but Kurogane stopped her. He did not want the princess to see his face. Not yet. Sakura looked at the ninja. The blood on the sword, Fay not moving anymore. Everything said that the man standing in front of her with the stained sword had taken Fay's life. However, she did not care. The ninja's eyes spoke words of sadness. She hugged him. She hugged the one that had removed the magician from this world.

Kurogane slowly lifted the magician from the ground. He was so light, there was no weight. The magician's head slumped lifeless when it was removed from the ground. His mouth open, his only eye staring blankly upwards. The ninja could not hold back anymore. Tears dripped down his face like rivers. He knees shook, and he fell to the ground shaking. He held Fay's head in his hands crying. He was glad the princess was not there to see.

Sobbing over Fay's dead body, Kurogane knew. He knew that he had loved this man. That he had cared for him more than any other person in the world. He knew Fay was his mort precious person. The ninja closed Fay's eye with his hand while drawing him closer to himself, the cold body sending a wave of sorrow through him. Then he said with a weak and fragile voice. With words of grief. Words spoken from his very heart:

"I thought you cared for me as well."

The night was young and so was the grief in the ninja's heart. The magician lay meters under the ground, buried by the ninja. On top of the newly dug grave, there were flowers. Pure white Sakura blossoms. The leafs of the flowers danced in the wind and spread itself around the hill. The silent was broken by sobs and crying. Sakura wept in Syaorans arms, and Mokona wept as well. The ninja's face covered in tears. He had given up his attempts of hiding his feelings. His hand had tried dry away the tears, but for no use. And he knew that he shouldn't care. It was a night that spoke of sadness. Spoke with grief. Kurogane whispered:

"I hope you are not afraid anymore." The whisper in the night flew away on the breeze. Carrying the message far away…


End file.
